


致逝者

by AnnNingShaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnNingShaw/pseuds/AnnNingShaw
Summary: John Reese 做了一个梦，他很难过。
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Harold Finch/John Reese





	致逝者

FR。轻微DS。没有肉没有车。

\----------------------------------------------------------- 特别强调 -----------------------------------------------------------------

“为了取悦我，无论什么事，你都会做到的，不是吗？”年长者用手背轻轻摩挲着sub的咽喉，那声音依旧柔和。

“是的，无论什么事。”半跪在地上的人答应着，伴随一声叹息，伸长了脖颈，追寻着那只手，渴求着一点温度。

“无论多难，你都会做到最好，不是吗？”那手回转过来，用食指轻抚sub的薄唇。

“是的，无论多难。”温热的舌尖轻舔食指。

“那么John，为了我，活下去。”

“为了你，”John用脸颊贴着年长者的掌心，叹息着，“为了你，Finch……”。那手掌略微有些浮肿，而John也不再年轻。他们躲过了HR的追杀，躲过了FBI，躲过了CIA，躲过了samaritan，甚至躲过了阿尔茨海默症，却最终没躲过衰老。“这不公平。”

年长者隐隐有了笑意，“造物者无所谓公平。我们只是一串意外。享受意外的美好，承受意外的苦痛。再找一个人，John，再找一个人陪你。”

“如果我活下去，Finch，”John亲吻着年长者的手心，忍不住轻轻叹息，“也只会是为了你。”

“John……”年长者爱惜地抚摸着sub的头颅。就算容颜改变，他的sub眼睛依旧热忱明亮，宛若初坠情网，廿八年华。

“为了纪念你，与你相遇相知；为了想念你，每一次轻抚，每一次触碰；为了缅怀你，你的声音你的爱。”

“John……”年长者轻轻地叹息。

“Finch，我说生死相随时，决没有想过是前者。”sub轻轻啄吻着爱人的手。

“活下去，John，为了我。”

“你知道我是多么的不甘愿。”

“你会的。为了我。”

“我会的。为了你。”

“Finch？Finch！Finch……”

大滴的泪珠从眼眶滑落。

“Mr. Reese，你又做噩梦了？”John Reese醒来，看见他的老板正在床边忧虑地望着自己。“Mr. Reese，我和Shaw去就可以了，你好好休息。”

“Finch，我没事。再说，我欠你太多，怕还不完呢。”

“那你最好快点，我们的时间不多了。”他的老板这两天精神绷得紧紧的，极力不表现出疲态来，但即便如此，也难掩憔悴。

“总有一天，我要一次性还完。”

“Mr. Reese……”

“来了。”

Finch，没有你的世界我无法忍受。

“我说过，总有一天，我要一次性偿还的。”


End file.
